You Make Me Happy
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck is away at a program for some time.  Jade and Beck comunicate though leters and some visits.  General Friend is back in this story.  It shows how a REAL relationship develops though mutial love and support.
1. Week 1

Day 1

From BECK to JADE

I look at you and see you. Some people cannot see beyond your hard shell but I do Jade. I see the beauty that makes you, you Jade. They say you're Jaded but you're a diamond that shines in my darkest night. I close my eyes and all I can see is you. If I am a hero you are **my** hero. Jade you are always just a heartbeat away because you are my heart.

* * *

Day 2

From JADE to BECK

I close my eyes and dream of you. Nighttime is the only time that's safe for me. Nighttime is the only time I can be with you. You are in my dreams. You are in my heart. You are in my soul. You are my life.

* * *

Day 3

From BECK to JADE

I know sometimes it seems like I am stubborn. I'm sure I probably am. My life is full to the brim of you. You are the only thing that matters to me. I know it seems like forever but once we are together again we will never part. I am starting to wonder if I am as strong as I think I am. How can I be when you are my strength and you are not by my side?

* * *

Day 4

From JADE to BECK

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BECKETT JAMES OLIVER! You **ARE** strong. You **can** do anything you set your mind too. I'm not what makes you strong. You have always been strong. You're the only reason **I **am strong. You need to stick to it so you can show yourself that you can do it.

* * *

Day 5

From BECK to JADE

I hate it when you chastise me... because I know that you're right. I miss you every day. I wish I was with you. Hell I wish **you **were with me. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me happy.

* * *

Day 6

From JADE to BECK

Thank you Beck. You just gave me a great idea. Before you ask what it is, don't. I'm not going to tell you because I need to firm it up first. Just know that soon you will be smile. Know that soon **I **will be smiling, and as you know that's rare. I love you.

* * *

Day 7

From BECK to JADE

It's not as rare as you'd like everyone to believe. Your smile lights up a room. So what is this surprise and when will I find out. I want to know. Give me a hint. Come on babe. Please tell me.


	2. Week 2

Day 8

The announcement from GENERAL FRIEND to BECK

It was considerably early but because Beck had a rough day he was exhausted so he was taking a nap.

"OLIVER!"

Beck jumped awake.

"What is it," he asked, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes.

"General Friend wants to see you in his office," his friend told him.

"Did he say anything," Beck asked.

"Yeah. He said he wants to see you in his office."

Beck nodded a little concerned.

"It doesn't appear that you're in trouble," his friend reassured him

Beck sighed in relief.

"Okay," he said, "I'll be right there"

He was there in less then five minutes.

"Come in son," General Friend said with a smile, "I have some very good news."

"Sir yes sir," Beck said saluting.

General Friend smiled

"No need for that right now," he said, "as I was saying I have some wonderful news for you. I spoke with Jade on the phone and she is going to come up to visit you from Monday to Friday. You will still have to do your training but you have the rest of your days free. She will be here Monday at noon. She will leave Friday at 9 PM."

Beck's heart sang with joy.

* * *

Day 9

From BECK to JADE

General Friend just told me the greatest news yesterday. Monday you'll be coming up. You'll be coming up on Monday at noon and you'll be staying 5 whole days. I still have to do my training but after that I'm free to be with you. We can even leave base as long as we're back by nine o'clock PM. Jade I am so excited. I can't wait to see you.

* * *

Day 10

Waiting for Jade to arrive

"What time is it," Beck asked his friend Paul.

"About 5 minutes after the last time you asked me," Paul said

"I'm just really excited," Beck said, "I haven't seen Jade in a whole week"

"Yeah but you have a WHOLE 45 minutes before her train pulls in," Paul said, "Have some patience"

"I have plenty of patience," Beck said, "I just want what I want when I want it and I don't like to wait."

"Oliver," Paul said, "That isn't patience"

"It was a joke," Beck said.

Forty-five minutes later Jade's train pulled into the station.

"BECK!"

"JADE!"

It felt so right to have her in his arms.

"Oliver," General friend said, "It's training time. Jade why don't you get settled in and then by the time you're settled in he'll be done."

Beck groaned to himself but followed General friend to training.

* * *

Day 11

Excerpt from BECK'S journal

Yesterday was wonderful. After training Jade and I went out of the base and we walked to a little place called Cupids Garden. It was so beautiful. Honestly though I would have been happy in a **garbage dump **as long as I was with Jade. After spending 6 hours in Cupids Garden we went to dinner at La Shays. General Friend told me to tell the waiter to charge the dinner to his account. After calling to check with General Friend the waiter did just that.

* * *

Day 12

Excerpt from JADE'S journal

The good news is I have 4 more days with Beck. The bad news is I have to leave on Friday. General Friend promised that I could come back again. Now I'm not going to think about the end of the trip. I'm going to enjoy the rest of it. Today Beck is taking me to the mall. He says he has something he needs to get.

* * *

Day 13

The proposal

From BECK to JADE

Beck and Jade were at talent night which is an entertainment that the troops had every week.

"My talent," Beck said, "is something I'm going to need Jade to come up here for"

Confused Jade came up. Beck got down on one knee.

"Jade," he said, "You are my world. You are the only one that give my life meaning and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me"

She screamed yes as he slipped the ring on her finger!

* * *

Day 14

From BECK to HIS PARENTS

Mom and dad I have some really exciting news. I proposed to Jade last night and she said yes. I'm getting married. We are both really excited. I want you guys and Willa and Henerietta and Callou to come down for the wedding. In fact I want Callou to be Jade's Maid of Honor. It was Jade's idea."


	3. Week 3

Day 15

From BECK'S MOTHER to BECK

Dearest Becket congratulations on your upcoming marriage. As you know your father and I didn't approve of Jadelynne at first but we have come to love her because you love her. We will definitely be there at your wedding and Callou is very excited to be Jadelynne's Maid of Honor. Willa is graduating from law school next month and I hope you will be able to take leave in order to see your big sister graduate. If not we understand. I love you.

* * *

Day 16

From JADE to TORI

Vega guess what. I'm getting married. Beck proposed to me last night in the most romantic way ever. We're still talking about dates but it looks like you're right. Things seem to finally be going my way. I only have two more days before I have to leave. Maybe I'll 'accidentally'/on purpose miss the train so I'll 'have' to stay an extra day.

* * *

Day 17

From TORI to JADE

Congratulations Jade. I'm so excited for you. You and Beck are the perfect couple. I assume I'm invited. I know you're probably not going to listen but don't 'accidentally' miss the train. It isn't the right thing to do. I'm sure you'll see him again soon anyway.

* * *

Day 18

From JADE to TORI

Yes you're invited Vega. My Maid of Honor is Beck's 7 year old sister Callou. Vega has 'it's not the right thing to do' ever stopped me from doing what I want to do? A clue- NO. But I'm not going to actually do it. I do want to thank you for watching Willow for me while I was away. Cat couldn't do it because she was sick.

* * *

Day 19

From TORI to JADE

I don't know what it is but you're definitely doing something right with that little girl. She is polite. She is respectful. She doesn't fuss. She doesn't ever need to be disciplined. What did you do right with that little girl? See you tomorrow"

* * *

Day 20

From JADE to BECK

Saying goodbye to you was hard. I cried a little on the train. But I know we'll soon be together. Willow misses you so much. She asked me when your coming home. I told her you would be coming home as soon as you can and that you miss her as much as she misses you. She kissed the letter just as I did so I'm sending you our love with it.

* * *

Day 21

From BECK to JADE

Tell Willow I miss her so much. Jade you know if I weren't drafted I would NEVER have gone willingly. You and Willow mean the world to me. You and Willow mean BEYOND the world to me. You're heaven when I look into your eyes and hold Willow to me. I miss holding her. Maybe next time take her with you?


	4. Week 4

Day 22

From JADE to BECK

I love you but there is no way in HELL I'm going to bring Willow to that place. It's noisy and dark and she's far too young. What if she gets hurt? After what I went through last year... I swear if Willow ever got hurt... I... as you can see that's something I don't like to think about. I'm taking her to FUNZONE today. She says she's going to win something and give it to you. She is so sweet.

* * *

Day 23

From BECK to JADE

Of course Willow is sweet. She's the sweetest most beautiful girl in the world both on the inside and the outside. I miss her so much. I wish I could see her. Tell her I love her. Send her a kiss for me. Tell her I'm sending her a gift.

* * *

Day 24

From BECK to Willow ((On tape recorder))

"Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort. But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. That's why everybody called her Cinderella. Cinderella used to spend long hours all alone talking to the cat. The cat said, . Miaow. , which really meant, . Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters has and that is beauty.. It was quite true. Cinderella, even dressed in old rags, was a lovely girl. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly and always would be. One day, beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at the palace and the stepsisters were getting ready to go. Cinderella didn't even dare ask if she could go too. She knew very well what the answer would be: . You? You're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy.. Cinderella sighed, . Oh dear, I'm so unhappy!. and the cat murmured . Miaow.. Suddenly something amazing happened. As Cinderella was sitting all alone, there was a burst of light and a fairy appeared. . Don't be alarmed, Cinderella,. said the fairy. . I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!. . How can I, dressed in rags?. Cinderella replied. . The servants will turn me away!. The fairy smiled. With a flick of her magic wand Cinderella found herself wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. . Now for your coach,. said the fairy; "A real lady would never go to a ball on foot! Quick! Get me a pumpkin!. . Oh of course,. said Cinderella, rushing away. Then the fairy turned to the cat. . You, bring me seven mice, and, remember they must be alive!. Cinderella soon returned with the pumpkin and the cat with seven mice he had caught in the cellar. With a flick of the magic wand the pumpkin turned into a sparkling coach and the mice became six white horses, while the seventh mouse turned into a coachman in a smart uniform and carrying a whip. Cinderella could hardly believe her eyes. Cinderella had a wonderful time at the ball until she heard the first stroke of midnight! She remembered what the fairy had said, and without a word of goodbye she slipped from the Prince's arms and ran down the steps. As she ran she lost one of her slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up! If the last stroke of midnight were to sound... oh... what a disaster that would be! Out she fled and vanished into the night. The Prince, who was now madly in love with her, picked up the slipper and said to his ministers, "Go and search everywhere for the girl whose foot this slipper fits. I will never be content until I find her!" So the ministers tried the slipper on the foot of every girl in the land until only Cinderella was left. . That awful untidy girl simply cannot have been at the ball,. snapped the stepmother. . Tell the Prince he ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Cinderella is?. But, to everyone's amazement, the shoe fitted perfectly. Suddenly the fairy appeared and waved her magic wand. In a flash, Cinderella appeared in a splendid dress, shining with youth and beauty. Her stepmother and stepsisters gaped at her in amazement, and the ministers said, "Come with us Cinderella! The Prince is waiting for you." So Cinderella married the Prince and lived happily ever. As for the cat, he just said "Miaow!""

"Goodnight Willow. I love you"

* * *

Day 25

From JADE to BECK

First of all let me say that Willow LOVED the gift you made her. WHY did you chose **Cinderella. **You **know** the girl is obsessed with Cinderella. Why not chose Sleeping Beauty or Rupunzel or something like that. She's got enough CINDERELLA stuff to drive any sane person crazy. Okay lecture done. I love you.

* * *

Day 26

From BECK to JADE

Sorry babe. Lapse in judgement. Next time I'll pick a story she's not obsessed with. Love you too

* * *

Day 27

From JADE to BECK

Thank you Beck. I really appreciate it. Anyway I'm not mad about it. I'm a little annoyed with Cat however because she took Willow to see Cinderella the musical. Oh my GOD. Cat just read that and is yelling WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN.

* * *

Day 28

From BECK to JADE

Don't be too hard on Cat babe. She means well. She's just... a little out there but that's what makes her special. I hope you didn't get mad at her. Also don't worry about Willow's obsession with Cinderella. My dad said I used to be obsessed with Batman. Children get obsessed on things and then it stops.


	5. Week 5

Day 29

From JADE to BECK

Don't worry. I didn't get mad at her. I simply told her to please limit Willow's Cinderella activities. I realize there's not a major problem. I just love Willow and want what's best for her. She's number one in my world. You're number 2 but I love you just as much.

* * *

Day 30

From BECK to JADE

You know if I had to play second fiddle to anyone besides Willow I'd be really mad. Because it's Willow I'm glad to play second fiddle to her. I know that I've only been gone a little while but I can't wait to see you again. Sometimes I don't think I'm as strong as I thought I was. Then I think of you and I become stronger inside and out. Please know how much you mean to me. Please know you are my world.

* * *

Day 31

From WILLOW to BECK

I love you daddy

* * *

Day 32

From BECK to WILLOW

And I love you Wills. You'll never know how much I love you

* * *

Day 33

From BECK to WILLOW ((on tape recorder))

"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace

Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face

One sweet angel sleeping in my heart

You are the promise I knew GOD would keep

You are the gift that makes my world complete

And you'll never know how much I love you

But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through

Now I believe in miracles

and you're the reason why

So dream on while I sing you

My Angels lullaby"

* * *

Day 34

From JADE to BECK

Willow loved that song. So did I. Did you write it yourself? It's so beautiful it had me crying. I **rarely **cry. I love you Beck. Willow loves you too.

* * *

Day 35

From BECK to JADE

I actually didn't write it. It's a Reba Mcentire song. It's called, as you may have guessed ANGEL'S LULLABY. I heard it playing on the radio the other day. I thought it was perfect. It was how I feel about Willow and about you. By the way I have a surprise for you.


	6. Week 6

Day 36

From BECK to JADE

What's the surprise?

* * *

Day 37

From BECK to JADE

If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it

* * *

Day 38

From JADE to BECK

No I guess not

* * *

Day 39

From BECK to JADE

You'll find out next week

* * *

Day 40

From JADE to BECK

Ugh. I **hate **waiting

* * *

Day 41

From BECK to JADE

I know but it will be well worth the wait

* * *

Day 42

From JADE to BECK

It better be


	7. Week 7

Day 43

Excert from Beck's journal

I am so excited. I'm gonna take the train home and surprise Jade and Willow. I even got Cat to keep Jade and Willow from going out. I warned Cat that Jade is pretty sharp. She needed to stay 2 steps ahead of her and 3 steps with her. My friend Patrick said he'd cover for me so I can go and see Jade and Willow. He'll probably tell General Friend I'm sick or something.

* * *

Day 44

Phone call between BECK and JADE

"Hey babe"

"Beck"

"That would be me"

"Where are you? You sound very close by"

"Open your door"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Day 45

From JADE to BECK

It was so great seeing you yesterday. Willow loved it too. How did you get leave for a day?

* * *

Day 46

From BECK to JADE

Actually I didn't get leave. I had the day off so I just left. The train got in late unfortunately so I missed training. General Friend gave me a one minute lecture about being more responsible and letting him know the next time I'm going to be away. He threatened to correct me the next time. I'm glad I didn't get in trouble don't get me wrong but even if I did it so would have been worth it just to see you. I love you Jade and I love Willow. Never forget that.

* * *

Day 47

From JADE to BECK

I love you too Beck but don't be an idiot. Next time just let him know. I know I'm always threatening to kick your ass but I love you and I don't want you getting hurt. You are my world. You're my first. You're my last. You're my everything.

* * *

Day 48

From BECK to JADE

This letter is going to be really short. I have a full day training in the morning. I'm just writing to say I love you. Give Willow a kiss for me. Remember stay positive. I know it's hard lately but **stay positive. **Promise me you will stay positive.

* * *

Day 49

From JADE to BECK

I promise


	8. Week 8

Day 50

From JADE to BECK

You would be really proud of me. Today was a hell of a day, emphasis on **hell **and I still managed to keep it positive. I don't know how I'm going to continue doing that sometimes. There are times I feel like I'm going to explode. But I know how important it is to keep it positive. That's something you taught me and something I will always remember. I love you.

* * *

Day 51

From BECK to JADE

You're right. I am proud of you. I'm incredibly proud of you. Tell Willow I'm sending her another gift. It will be here tomorrow. I love you Jade. I love Willow too.

* * *

Day 52

From JADE to BECK

You have **got **to be kidding. A Cinderella doll. What part of "I'm trying to break her of that obsession" don't you understand? You're just lucky I love you too much to get mad. Willow was an absolute angel today. She listened to everything I told her. She even went to bed without a fuss.

* * *

Day 53

From BECK to JADE

Sorry about the Cinderella doll. I saw it in the store and thought it was perfect for her. I don't think that you need to worry about the obsession. She's just a little girl. It's not serious. Tell Willow I'm really proud of her. I can't wait to see you guys again.

* * *

Day 54

From JADE to BECK

See us again? Is that a possibility? I mean soon. I hope so. I miss you so much. So does Willow. Well, now I have to go get her to bed so I'll close this by saying I love you.

* * *

Day 55

From BECK to JADE

Well I have 3 days off in a week. I can come up and spend a little time with you and Willow. I know it's not perfect. I wish I could be with you more. Sometimes it's all I can do not to cry. You're the only thing that gets me through the day... you and Willow. They say I'm a hero but you're **my **hero.

* * *

Day 56

From JADE to BECK

Today was a rough day. Willow was so fussy. She was whiny and actually had a temper tantrum for no reason. The thing is, I knew I could handle it without getting mad or punishing her. Ten minutes later she had calmed down and was asleep. I never would have been able to do that without you. I wouldn't have the confidence.


	9. Week 9

Day 57

From BECK to JADE

**J**ust when I thought

**A**ll my world was gone

**D**esire came along

**E**xtra special

**L**oving eyes can never fail to see

**Y**our beautiful perfect self

**N**ow with every kiss a memory

**A**pril comes and April goes

**U**nderstand the way I feel

**G**estures and words can not begin

**E**xpressing the way I feel inside

**T**rust me Jade

**W**e are like a glove

**E**very piece fits together

**S**o close your eyes and dream of me

**T**onight and every night I dream of you

* * *

Day 58

From BECK to JADE

**B**ecause of what was happening

**E**very day was like a dream

**C**loser to a nightmare

**K**ick and wait to wait up

**E**ventally you came along

**T**o my side

**J**ust in time to stop me from falling

**A**lways there

**M**ore then you can ever know

**S**o the one thing I can be sure of is you

**O**h how I wished

**L**ife would throw me a bone

**I **jumped for joy when you came along

**V**ery unexpected

**E**asily lost

**R**ight... but it isn't because you don't let go

* * *

Day 59

From BECK to JADE

Sometimes when the night has come I think you are right beside me. Then I remind myself that next week you will be. I know it's only for a few days. I wish it could be for longer. You give me strength to be me. You are my heart. I love you and I'll see you soon.

* * *

Day 60

Excert from General Friend's journal

I came to a decision. At the end of the year I am sending Oliver back home. He needs to be with Jade. Jade needs to be with him. He is a strong and brave young man but he is still a **young** man and like all young men he can be foolish sometimes. He needs to understand he is a hero. There are many different kinds of heroes and Beck is the strongest one... a soon to be husband and loving father.

* * *

Day 61

From JADE to BECK

It's cold out. How can it be cold out in California? Isn't that an oxymoron? Maybe it is but regardless it's cold out. Nevertheless the cold doesn't seem to bother Willow. She is so excited because we're going to see you again tomorrow. So am I. It should be warm tomorrow.

* * *

Day 62

Excerpt from BECK'S journal

Jade was right. It was warm today. It was the most perfect day ever. I arrived with a tape player. I came to the train station playing the song THE GLORY OF LOVE. It reminded me of Jade. Man how could I have thought the way I did a few months ago.

* * *

Day 63

From JADE to BECK

It was only one day together but still it was a day I will remember until the next time I see you. I noticed you were awfully quiet during the night though. Was something on your mind? Is something wrong? We can get though it together. Whatever it is, tell me. I love you Beck.


	10. Week 10

Day 64

From BECK to JADE

I'm sorry I was so quiet last night. I was thinking of the choices that I've made and wondering if they were the right ones. Some choices I know were right. Being with you is the only choice for me. But the way I was thinking a few months ago... well I thought I was right in the way I was thinking but now I just don't know. Every time I'm with you and Willow I just can imagine how I'm going to get through the times without you. Does that sound stupid.

* * *

Day 65

From JADE to BECK

No it doesn't sound stupid. It sounds beautiful. I may be a stubborn ass sometimes but let me tell you something. There is no shame in not knowing if you're right or wrong. I may not admit it but I wonder every day. I wonder with Willow. I wonder with so many things.

* * *

Day 66

From BECK to JADE

Two things. First don't **ever **put yourself down again. Second what is the right thing now. I just don't know anymore. Please tell me Jade. You always have the answers. I need to know.

* * *

Day 67

From JADE to BECK

Beck that is something you know in your heart. I wish I could tell you the answer but I can't. It has to be something that you come up with on your own. I know you can figure it out. I believe in you. Even when I am in the wrong place your love leads me home. You know what your heart says and you need to listen to your heart.

* * *

Day 68

From BECK to JADE

Jade, if I knew what the answer was I would have the answer. I know what my heart says but I also know what my head says. It's so complicated. I love that you're always supporting me. I love that you never make me feel stupid when I make mistakes. I love that you love me. I love that you believe in me but **I** don't always believe in me.

* * *

Day 69

From JADE to BECK

Remember what you once told me? You said you would go through hell and back again in order to save me from it. You know your heart is the right thing to listen to Beck. Whatever your heart tells you is the right thing to do. Don't doubt yourself. Don't be hard on yourself. I love you.

* * *

Day 70

From JADE to BECK

Oh my GOD. Beck I am freaking out. You have to see if you can get leave. I need you right now. Call me and I'll fill you in. Beck you need to come back for a little while at least. Please call me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	11. Week 11

Day 71

From BECK to JADE

Calm down babe. Doctors are wrong all the time. Besides they don't know that Willow is really sick. All they know is that she **may **have a tumor. I will be home tonight. General Friend says that I can go home every other week stay for a week but then I have to come back for the week. We'll make it work Jade.

* * *

Day 72

Excert from JADE'S JOURNAL

With Beck here it's easier. I know I'm not alone. Am I scared? I'm terrified but I have learned that in a relationship it needs to be two sided, not just one. I have to be strong for Willow. Beck is being strong for me. I hope the tests show good news.

* * *

Day 73

Doctor's Notes

Bloods revealed an abnormally high white cell count. I felt something hard in her neck. X-rays showed what appeared to be a tumor. It may be a cyst however. I am scheduling Willow West for a biopsy tomorrow at 8 o'clock AM. Predicted results a benign tumor. Alternatives are a clump of fat cells, a cyst or a malignancy.

* * *

Day 74

From JADE to BECK

Right now I'm sitting here in the hospital. You're in the bathroom and I'm thinking, 'oh GOD why does it have to be Willow. Why can't it be me? She's young. She's so beautiful and sweet. Beck I am so scared. But I know we'll get through this- whatever it is.

* * *

Day 75

Results of the biopshy

I am pleased to announce that Willow West does not have a malignancy. She doesn't have a cyst either. The elevated blood levels and what I felt that was hard on her neck was simply a clump of fat cells. We will give her medication to dissolve the fat cells and then everything should go back to being simple again. I find this to be proof of the existence of the one who made us. Now all I have to do is tell her mother and father.

* The doctor is writing those notes to himself... only the first 3 lines will go in his actual report.

* * *

Day 76

From BECK to JADE

I have a few more days before I have to go back. I'm not looking forward to leaving but I am relieved that I can leave knowing Willow is alright. What do you say tonight we go out for ice cream to celebrate. We could go to dinner first and we could take Willow to Cinderella. It's playing as a musical in the children's theater center. It's playing the day before I go back and I know Willow would love it. I know you're afraid of her getting more obsessed but come on. This is a celebration.

* * *

Day 77

From JADE to BECK

Thank you Beck. You always make me feel better after a bad day. You are the only one who can show me the good things about bad days. I remember one day I was having the worst day ever and you were the prince that came to my rescue. I still had to go through some struggles but thanks to you they weren't struggles. Thanks to you those memories are good ones. And YES we can take Willow to see Cinderella but only because I love her and you.


	12. Week 12

Day 78

From BECK to JADE

There is much I don't know but there are some things that I do. The main thing I know is that you're capable of anything Jade. That's what you had to know. You project an air of confidence but it doesn't mean that you **feel **that confidence. I couldn't let you go on doubting yourself. You are the real hero. I cannot say that enough.

* * *

Day 79

From JADE to BECK

I know what you're saying. When you said "show me that believe in yourself" I thought you were crazy. I always appeared to believe in myself but I **never** actually did. I tried so hard but you saw through it. You saw the real me when nobody else ever could. You always could see through me. I am grateful to you for that.

* * *

Day 80

From BECK to CAT

Thank you for that information Cat. I appreciate it. Give the envelope enclosed in your letter to Jade please.

* * *

Day 81

From JADE to BECK

Well I may be your Cinderella but you are my prince Charming. Maybe I didn't believe in myself before but I do now ;). I just wish I had done so before. You say I'm the hero. I don't think so. For one, I'm a girl. Girls are heroines not heros. :-P

* * *

Day 82

From BECK to JADE

As far as your confidence is concerned you're definitely getting there. But I still see flickers of doubt in your eyes. Trust me babe I am **never** going to let you fall, but you have to know that you are capable of standing. It takes time to get there. Remember our school make out sessions. When I see the confidence in your eyes now that I saw then I'll know that you know that you can do it. Then I'll know that it's time.

* * *

Day 83

From CAT to BECK

Hi Beck. Jade said I see confidence in her eyes. I see she knows what she's doing now. She also said that it's the same confidence as the makeup seasons. She also said it's time now. So I guess that's the end. TTYL! :-D

* * *

Day 84

From BECK to CAT

Thank you for that information Cat. I appreciate it. Give the envelope enclosed in your letter to Jade please.

From BECK to JADE

Nice try babe. That was classic. But I said **I **had to see that look in your eye not Cat. Also you might want to get someone a little less Cat then Cat to cover you. She got half the information wrong and was NOT all that subtle. I love you. I love Willow too.


	13. Week 13

Day 85

From CAT to BECK

Jade showed me the letter you wrote to her. WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

* * *

Day 86

From JADE to BECK

I didn't tell Cat to say that. But I do appreciate the fact that she did say it. It just so happens that I agree with her.

* * *

Day 87

From BECK to JADE

Well I guess we'll see won't we?

* * *

Day 88

From JADE to BECK

You'll see sooner then you know )

* * *

Day 89

From BECK to JADE

What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

Day 90

From JADE to BECK

Did you have a sex change operation and dye your hair red, because you sound like Cat right about now?

* * *

Day 91

From BECK to JADE

No. You're just being cryptic again


	14. Week 14

Day 92

From JADE to BECK

Okay so maybe I am being a little cryptic. Let's just say I have a special surprise for you that you'll find out what it is next week. It's something I think you'll really like. No. I take that back. It's something **I KNOW **you'll really like. I'll even go as far as to say you'll love it.

* * *

Day 93

From JADE to Cat

I'm going to spend two days with Beck next week. General Friend gave me permission. He doesn't know about it. Would you look after Willow for me. I can't take her. It's too scary for her there. It's too noisy.

* * *

Day 94

From BECK to JADE

Can you give me a clue as to what the surprise is?

* * *

Day 95

From JADE to BECK

I already did. I said it's something I **know **you'll love. Note I said I **know** you'll love it. I didn't say I **think** you'll love it. I said I **know** you'll love it. How's that for confidence. I **know** that's good.

* * *

Day 96

From BECK to JADE

Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself babe. I will know when it's there. Don't worry.

* * *

Day 97

From JADE to BECK

Darn. How will **I **know?

* * *

Day 98

From BECK to JADE

Oh trust me Jadelynne August West. You will know


	15. Week 15

Day 99

From JADE to BECK

Do you have to use my full name BECKET JAMES OLIVER!

* * *

Day 100

From BECK to JADE

No I didn't have to. I just felt like it. Your full name is as beautiful as you are.

* * *

Day 101

From JADE to CAT

INSTRUCTIONS FOR WILLOW

Don't let her have too much candy or sweet. Yes RED VELEVET CUPCAKES are considered sweets. Make sure she does her time exercises. Make it a game for her. Bath-time is 7:30. Bedtime is between 8 o'clock and 8:30. Make sure to read her a story first and PLEASE not Cinderella.

* * *

Day 102

Excerpt from Beck's diary

So today General Friend called me into his office. I was a little worried because he NEVER does that. I thought maybe I was going to get disciplined. But instead he was smiling. He told me he had a huge surprise for me. Jade is coming up tomorrow for two whole days. She arrives on the 8 o'clock train.

* * *

Day 103

Beck's Scheudule

4 AM Wake up

6 AM Breakfast

7 AM Morning Training

8 AM Jade arrives

12 PM Lunch followed by Noon training

8 PM Dinner followed by evening training

10 PM Lights out

* * *

Day 104

Beck's Schedule ((His Day Off))

6 AM Wake up

7:30 AM Go out to breakfast with Jade

8 AM Take Jade to Cupids Garden

10 AM: Dance with Jade

12 PM Take Jade to a play

5 PM Dinner with Jade

10 PM Lights out... and you can imagine the rest.

* * *

Day 105

Excerpt from Jade's Journal

I overslept today and missed the train. That means I'll have to stay an extra day. I'm not happy about it. Beck doesn't have a day off so we can only spend limited time together and I'm missing Willow right now. I want my family together. I want Beck to be home. Suddenly I have an idea.


	16. Week 16

Day 106

From JADE to BECK

The train finally pulled into the station. In a way it was nice to be home. I missed Willow of course and I was happy to see her. Beck I feel like I'm torn. When I'm without Willow all I can think about is her. When I'm without you all I could think about is you. I don't want to put pressure on you but I want all of us to be together.

* * *

Day 107

From BECK to JADE

I know Jade. I feel the same way. I'm going to end this program after the year is up. Being apart from you and Willow is killing me. Thank you for loving me and supporting me. Thank you for being there for me. I love you Jade and you got to hold on for just a little longer.

* * *

Day 108

From JADE to CAT

Guess what? Beck's ending this after the year is up. I have less then a year to go before he's with me and Willow again. Knowing that, I find it so much easier to be positive. I came close to losing it a few times. I came close to breaking down. It's only know I can feel whole again.

* * *

Day 109

Excerpt from Beck's diary

I told General Friend that I'm ending the program after the year is up. He said that he understood and he was going to discharge me after the year was up anyway. He said that Jade needs me. I know he's right about that. I need her too. Tonight we're going on our monthly "danger" walk. It's supposed to prepare us for 'danger' but the worst danger for me is a broken heart.

* * *

Day 110

From JADE to WILLOW

I'm so proud of you baby girl. I can't believe this is your first day of school. You're gonna do so good. School at your age is all about playing and having fun. I know you can't read this so I'm giving it to your teacher to read to you. I love you and daddy loves you and we're both so proud of you. See you on the flip side.

* * *

Day 111

Except from JADE'S Journal

I should have know Beck would understand how I was feeling. I should have known I can count on him. Beck's going to be on TV tomorrow giving a speech about heroes. Should be easy. He is one. I decided to surprise him, take Willow and go to the university where he's giving the speech. He'll love it.

* * *

Day 112

Beck's speech

They call me a hero and to be honest that makes me laugh. You want to know who the hero is. Take a good look at the lady sitting in the front row with the 5 year old little girl in her lap. THAT my friends is the real hero. Could you come up here?

((Jade comes up to the stage carrying Willow))

This lady is my fiancee.

She is 200 miles away from me. While I am away Jade is a full time mother to the most beautiful girl in the world, Willow Olivia West. Jade is the one who cooks breakfast lunch and dinner for our daughter. Willow is not Jade and my biological child. We have been raising her since she was a week old and Jade and Willow's parents died. Jade also is the one that cleans Willow's room, takes care of her when she is sick, disciplines her WITHOUT EVER USING PUNISHMENT I might add, takes care of our dog who my daughter named Welwa, supports me no matter how stupid I'm being, arranges play-dates for Willow, helps Willow with basic learning and makes it fun for her and THAT'S just some of her responsibilities as a mother. Jade has also suffered more then 100 days, 112 to be exact of my being away.

Yes we see each other but it's not the same. Lets give a round of applause to the real heroes of today. The Jade's and the Willow's. If you are blessed enough to have a Jade or a Willow or both in your life hold onto them. Never let them go.


	17. Final Chapter

Beck got permission from General Friend to leave after the speech. Jade and Willow could not have been happier. Sixteen weeks apart were enough for them. Finally everything was right. They were a family again.


End file.
